Come Home
by Livz-Purple
Summary: When Castle comes home from a book tour he finds a body. Beckett hasn't seen Castle in 3 months. Than, she is put on the case. To make things worse... Alexis goes missing.
1. Chapter 1 Castle

"_Hello world,__Hope you're listening.__Forgive me if I'm young, for speaking out of turn…"_

One republic sang "Come home" through the radio. A man with so much excitement in him didn't really pay any attention to what was really playing. The song went with the circumstances, though. It has been 3 months since he has been home. He couldn't wait to see his beautiful daughter and a very dramatic mother. When he left, he told Beckett two days before. He'd thought she would be excited, but no emotion was shone to him. So he left with a mumbled good bye.

"_There's someone I've been missing,__I think that they could be.__The better half of me…"_

It hurt him so much to walk away. He felt as if he just left some of him behind. She didn't ask why he was leaving. She just nodded when he told her he was going to be absent for a while. He wanted to hug her. To let her know he was coming back.

"_They're in their own place trying to make it right,__but I'm tired of justifying__, so__ I say you'll…"_

He heard the radio playing inside the house, with the same song in the cab.

"_Come home.__Come home.__Cause I've been waiting for you..."_

He put the key in the hole, twisted it twice, and pushed the door open. Everything seemed fine. Until, he heard a faint sound from the living room. He hurried to the room as fast as he could. Something DID fall in the living room. But really, it wasn't something… more like someone. A body half-laid in the coffee table. It was falling down from it. He hurried and saw that he was too late. The body had their whole body flooded with blood. Its face was pale white. He didn't touch anything. The first thing he did was call for his daughter. He talked to her on the phone just before he boarded the plane. He called her cell-phone and she answered with a giggle so innocent.

"_For so long__, __for so long__, __And right now there's a war between the vanities…"_

"Hello?"

"Pumpkin, where are you?"

"Oh, I've been staying with Summer for a couple of days. Grams said it was okay. Oh! Are you home, already?"

"Umm…. Yeah, but don't worry. I'll pick you up later tonight sweetie."

"K dad, oh and I love you."

"I love you, more."

"I love you, most."

"I love you, moster."

"I love you, mostest."

"Bye sweetheart."

"See you later."

He hung up with a heart ache.

"_But all I see is you and me__. __The fight for you is all I`ve ever known,__so come home…"_

He called the 911 and just sat on the couch waiting… to his surprise Dr. Lanie Parish was the ME that was going to look over the body. She looked over at Castle. Than, she saw that a body was on the middle of his living room. She moved over to the body. She didn't know who it was. She examined the body completely. Detectives Esposito and Ryan came shortly afterwards. They were shocked at the sight.

"Are you guys going to tell me what's up? Castle is jus not even blinking for that matter." Dr. Parish was very frustrated for the fact that no one would tell her anything. She didn't know who this body on the floor belonged to. She didn't know why she was in Castle's home. What was really bugging her, tough, was the fact that Castle was showing no emotion. He was there, but it looked like his mind disappeared.

Detective Javier Esposito approached her and put a hand in her shoulder.

"Wait till Beckett gets here. She'll tell you exactly who she is. And for Castle, he is going to need space and time..."

"_I get lost in the beauty__, __of everything I see.__The world ain't as half as bad__, __as they paint it to be..."_


	2. Chapter 2 Beckett

"_If all the sons,__if all the daughters,__stopped to take it in.__Well, hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin."_

Detective Kate Beckett, was in relaxing in her tub. She remembered the time when Castle told her that he was going to be absent for a while. At that moment she had thought that this was a real goodbye. That she wouldn't see him again. So she did what she did best. She pushed him away. She saw the hurt in his eyes when she just nodded to him. But in the end he did leave. She lost her hope in the first month. When she saw that he wasn't coming back. Now it was her day off. She told everyone at the precinct not to disturb her day.

"_It might start now… Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud.__Until, then…"_

Her phone's ring tone flew through the silence. She groaned as she stepped out of her tub. She saw the caller id and made funny face.

"Beckett."

"Detective we have a body…"

"Where?"

"A police car is outside. Follow him when you are ready."

"Okay."

With that, she hung up.

"So much for my day off."

"_Come home__. __Come home__. __Cause I`ve been waiting for you."_

She mumbled while she changed into work clothes. As her Captain had ordered, she followed the police car in front of her building. She found herself in front of Castle's building. A lot of photographers and TV reporters were there. She found her way through. What was really going on? She went straight to Castle's apartment. She knew that only Castle would get so much press outside this building. She was raging mad. What was he planning now? As she entered the building ready to scream… she saw a lot of Police officers. They were looking around. She walked to the living room to see feet near the ME. She approached the crime scene carefully. From the corner of her eyes she saw Castle. He seemed lost. He was in deep thought. Hurt. His eyes were clouded and mournful. She looked down at the body… Her heart sank deep. She tried hard to not go and hug Castle.

"Okay, Spill Beckett."

The detective looked at the ME confused to no end. She than, turned to the other two detectives for an answer. She remembered that she really had not met the Castle family. But by now she thought maybe the other detectives had told her. She looked into their eyes as they shook their heads. She turned to Dr. Perish. And whispered so very slowly…

"This is…"

She couldn't find the words.

"_For so long__, __for so long__. __And right now there's a war between the vanities,__ b__ut all I see is you and me__. __The fight for you is all I've ever known__. __So come home"_

She took a deep breath to gain more strength, when all of a sudden someone else answered her question.

"That's my mother."

They all turned to see Castle walk out the door. The ME was shocked. She remembered seen her in the paper near her son at a party and a reading. She still couldn't believe that. When it came to feelings, Castle was just not the guy. Right now he was destroyed. Beckett followed suit… trying to catch up to him. It was raining hard, all the reporters and all had already left. Castle crossed the busy street and kept walking as fast as his legs let him. He didn't pay attention to his name being yelled from behind. All he wanted to do was run. Run as fast and as far as possible. He didn't know where he was headed, but he didn't care. All he could do now was let it go. He found his way. There was a tree, surrounded by grass. It would of seemed like a golf course from a long view. But it was where children played on summer days. He sat under it. Tears slipping down from his dark blue orbs disappeared with the rain falling on his face. His whole body was soaking wet. Beckett stayed where she was standing for a while. Giving him some space. She saw, even though it was raining, that tears were crawling down his face. How vulnerable he looked. How much pain he was in, how much hurt, how he looked destroyed. His eyes were different. He didn't have that boyish grin in his face anymore. He had a mask. A mask that showed no feeling what so ever, a mask, that she remembered wearing when she lost her own mother. She remembered when all she wanted was to have her back. And the feeling of loss were plastered in his face.

She walked to him. Took him in her arms and let him cry. She whispered comfort words in his ear. She embraced him lovingly. When he felt his world fall apart, she gave him the strength he needed. _There is no guarantee that this life is easy._ When he felt that his whole world was falling apart. When he couldn't find his way back home anymore, when he felt that he forgot where he belonged. All he needed was the truth, someone telling him to keep straight. Someone keeping him grounded. When he was in need, she was there to take away the cause of pain. Where they belong, telling him they were all the same. Knowing he wasn't alone. She held him in a way that made him feel like he could breathe. The way he felt free. Free to fly, to feel, to make mistakes. All he was told to do was cry. And that's all he did.

_"Everything I can't be. Is everything you should be And that's why I need you here…"_


	3. Chapter 3 Daddy's little girl

Castle and Beckett were on their way back to his apartment. They were under that tree for about an hour. He calmed down minutes after she hugged him. They just held each other for the rest of the time. They didn't talk at all afterwards. Not that it was awkward or anything. It was actually comfortable. But Castle didn't want to talk. He still had a picture of his mother lying on the living room's floor, covered in blood. When he saw that, he wanted to rush to her. To tell her that he loved her. That she'll be ok. That she would act right after she would get better. But when she saw that she was truly dead… He just couldn't stop blaming himself. He wanted to kill the bastard who did this. His cell-phone vibrating interrupted his thoughts. It was his daughter. When he answered she sounded so distressed, sad, hurt, mad, and confused. Overwhelmed by the greeting he asked impatiently…

"What's wrong?"

"Grams, she's… she's dead… Where are you, daddy?"

"I'm on my way home, sweetie, don't worry I'll be there soon."

He ran fast to his apartment. Beckett followed right behind.

"_Everything I can't be__is everything you should be.__And that's why I need you here__, s__o hear this now…"_

He found his daughter curled up in the corner of the kitchen. Tears were threatening to fall, but had not done so, yet. He pulled her into his arms as she cried. She cried, and broke him even more to feel his daughter hurt.

"Baby girl, I'm sorry."

It anguishes him, to a maximum level. He wanted to catch this killer. Even if he was close to this case, it would affect him not to. It was his mother. And some guy just kills her. This added to his anger. He soon let go of his daughter. He brushed her tears away with a thumb. He wanted to tell her it was alright. Things will be ok. To reassure her that life would go back to normal. But he didn't have the strength. He couldn't. He was finally looking at his daughter. He had missed her so much. This has been the first time he had ever left for so long.

"I've missed you Princess, I've missed you so much. And I'm here for you. I want you to know that. That no matter what, even if you just want a hug, you can come to me. I love you."

It was near Christmas and Alexis told him that it would be okay if he left for a while. But he had to be back at least a week before Christmas.

"_Come home. Come home, Cause I've been waiting for you."_

He knew one day his mother would die. He knew that one day he had to say goodbye. But he didn't, he didn't say goodbye. Last time he talked to her, he had just said 'See you at home' nothing more. He wished that it was all a dream. That it would all disappear. That soon his mother would wake him up. Telling him that she had a party to go to, dressed in a fancy and shiny dress. He loved his spectacular mother. Her melodramatic speeches, those times that came to lecturing she would just laugh. She was her mother and also her father. He inspired her to do what he does now. She was a strong and selfless when she needed to be. She was funny and free when life seems to be cruel. She loved his son. Martha loved who his son had become and who he would be. She admired his perspective in writing. She loved to read his books, even if she'd never admit to it. She was the life of the party, as Richard Castle, would put it.

"_For so long__, f__or so long and right now there's a war between the vanities"_

He would miss his mom. He would miss her character, her 'not-so-funny' jokes. The woman that took good care of his daughter. He would miss the woman that died in the first act in a play. He would miss the one and only Martha Rodgers. He carried his now sleeping daughter to the closest room, _his._

Beckett saw how much love castle had towards her daughter. How much he cared for her. She was somewhat jealous, though. She'd wish for something like that. She would have liked someone worrying about how she felt when her mother died. Not even her father had paid any attention back then. She was surprised at how, even though Castle was destroyed inside, he hid it and instead worried about his daughter. She knew that Castle was there for her when she told him about her mother. He had listened and not made a joke about it. When he snooped into her mother's case, she was furious because he had done the opposite of what she told him. But then he apologized with pure honesty. She saw how much he meant it, so she forgave him. She was so stunned at some unexpected things she learned about Castle every day, always something new.

Castle just put his daughter in his bed. He tucked her in and gave her a lovingly kiss on her forehead. He watched her, mesmerized by his beautiful daughter. His daughter, she meant everything to him. She is everything and anything. She is the reason for his joy. He whispered 'I love you.' And stared, like he used to when she was little. When she was so tiny, when she believed in fairy tales, that one day her prince charming will save her and marry her. When the highest place in earth was on top of his shoulders, her only hero was her father. Her only worry was if there were monsters under the bed. She was happy with just one lollipop. She'll always be a daddy's little girl. That's his reason to live.

He got out quietly. He made a fuss around. He told all the police officers that if they woke her up he would shoot them. To his surprise Beckett backed him up on that. He smiled sincerely at her.

"_But all I see is you and me__. _

_The fight for you is all I've ever known__, __ever known__, __so come home_

_Come home…"_

Castle took Beckett to the hall, with a determined look on his face he said…

"I want to catch her killer…"


	4. Chapter 4 The Wall

Beckett looked at Castle like if he was an alien. NO WAY IN HELL WAS SHE GOING TO LET CASTLE NEAR THE INVESTIGATION!!

"NO!"

"It's my MOTHER!!"

"YOU are going to stay and take care of YOUR daughter. You are going to make sure she is alright and that's it!! I'm not having you NEAR this case Castle!!"

"Fine…"

And Castle walked away.

_She's going to be that way. Fine! That's all I need from her. _

Soon enough, Castle had built a wall. A wall that was made from all the hurt, from all the tears he shed, from all the mourning. Nothing and no one will hurt him, now. He wondered around for a while. He didn't dare show up at the precinct. It has been a while and nothing. Alexis was back in school now. She was going back to normal slowly. She would talk to Beckett about how she felt every now and then. But Beckett never saw him. She'd ask where he was sometimes. Alexis would always say the same thing.

_Finding his way back…_

Castle would see her from far away. She hadn't changed much. Truth be told, she looked more beautiful than ever to Castle. He was working a new novel. That was the only time he would be the same Castle he was weeks ago. The only time he'd shed tears. The only time he would be afraid. Afraid of lost, afraid that one day his world would crash once again.

Detective Kate Beckett went back to the last time she saw Castle. It had been exactly a month. He walked away after she'd yelled at him. He had just disappeared. When she would visit Alexis she was getting better, faster than she expected. She'd ask how her father was. Alexis would just say that he was getting by. That, things were getting better. But she saw in a glimpse of her eyes, sorrow. She knew that Castle wasn't alright. That he'd probably be devastated. She remembered one of their latest conversations she'd had asked how he was feeling and she responded with the truth.

"_He's different. He only talks when someone asks him to. He's not showing how he feels. He takes good care of me. He pays attention at how I feel and if I need anything. But he never looks at himself. He doesn't take care of himself anymore. Sure, he looks the same way he did before Grams died, but he's not the same."_

She thought maybe to call him. But what if he didn't answer? What if he didn't want to talk to her? What if he'd yell at her? Things were different now. Things had changed.

She was trying to find his mother's killer. She had been killed by a gun straight through the heart. She had been stabbed five times on her stomach, to make her bleed more. There were no signs of fighting, so that means that she knew her killer. It was hard, since no prints or anything were left on the body. No one was around for the time of murder. And things were getting more difficult by the second. Her clothes were ripped apart after being stabbed. You would think rape, but nothing. The killer just ripped the clothes and took her shoes. "To keep it like a _trophy," _that's what Castle would say. This murder affected the young teenager that she's come to know for a couple weeks. And it also affected one of his closest friends; she would never say it out loud, but she really cared about Castle enough to consider him a _close_ friend.

By what Alexis had told her about Castle, she knew that he had built a wall. The same wall she had, when her mother died. That wall was going to be difficult to break. Since she knew how it feels to not share how you feel, or why you feel that way, it was going to be difficult to break it. The only times when someone had come over her wall were when she told Lanie about her mother. It had been difficult and overwhelming. She told her months after they had become friends. Will, she had waited until they were together for about half a year to tell him. And then, there was Castle. She had known him for a couple of weeks and she had told him. She told him the whole story, without feeling regret. She felt like she could trust the guy. I mean, he already knew what was going on. He just needed to be told some details. The thing was, whenever she told Lanie, even Will, it took all her willpower to do it. She took days to just say it was her mother. And it took weeks to find out how she was killed. With Castle, it only took _one_ conversation.

One thing surprised her, that day. She was filling out paper work at her desk when someone called her. To her surprise it was the man who owned her thoughts. The man that she hadn't spoken to for so long was at the other line, _Richard Castle_. She answered as fast as she saw the ID.

"Beckett."

She answered naturally.

"Look I tried calling the other two detectives, but they didn't answer."

Castle sounded breathless and stressed.

"Castle…"

He was stalling. She could tell.

"I know you told me to stay out of this case…"

He was talking fast in speed. He was trying to come up with the words, but they wouldn't come out.

"Castle, get to the point!!"

Beckett was getting agitated. Why is he calling at… 2AM!!

"_**Alexis is missing."**_

Beckett's mind spun around like a pancake been flipped in the air.


	5. Chapter 5 Reassurance

**Okay I don't know if you guys like to read this story. So if i don't get at least someone telling me that they are actually reading this story I'm not going to keep writing it. Oh and If I do keep on writing, I will post 1-3 chapters every weekend. ;) So please review if you like the story and if you don't, also tell me!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything apart from the plot. =] **

**

* * *

  
**

Beckett grabbed all her stuff locked the precinct and went to her car.

"Are you home?"

"Yeah, what am I going to do?"

At first Beckett thought that Castle might have just called to bother her. But why would she think that? It's not like he has been around lately. He would call if it was an emergency. And now it is!

"I'm on my way, don't dare to move."

She was over herself. She couldn't control her emotions. The next person to make an idiotic statement was going to get shot straight where the sun doesn't shine. She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. The sirens sounded loudly through the deserted streets. This might be New York, but the streets have never seen so alone to Beckett. After all it was two in the morning for crying out loud! She got out of her car not even caring that she left everything apart for her cell-phone or keys. She locked the car and ran up the stairs not waiting for the elevator. She knocked on the door and Castle immediately opened it. He let the detective in and let her to the dining room. He gave her water. That's when Beckett noticed she was panting. Castle gave her an appreciative smile. Knowing that she had done all of this for his daughter, maybe even for him. Either way, he knew he was thankful.

"She didn't come home today."

Castle started explaining. Beckett nodded her head signaling him to continue and that she was listening.

"I called her, more than ten times. She didn't answer. I called the school, wanting to know if she might've just stayed late. They said that she left on the bus, like she normally would. I checked all her friends and nothing. I went and checked at the library and she wasn't there. I called her violin teacher. He said that she came by to pick up her violin, because he had accidentally took hers instead of his. I asked him if she was with anyone. He said that she was with a friend of hers. That's what she told him."

Castle was more than frustrated, mostly with himself. He put his head between his face as tears welled up in his eyes. _I'm so stupid. How could I have let her out of my sight? What if she ends up dead like my own mom? She is my life and all of a sudden someone dares to take her away from me? I'm responsible for this, all of it. No matter what anybody says, I am. And I know it, no matter what, I am responsible for everything. For my mom's murder, for my own selfishness, for my daughter missing. What if's don't matter anymore. What if's are what got me into this. What if's are just what scared people think. What now? That's what matters. _

Beckett couldn't help but think what was that he was thinking. He was in deep thought. And the only thing she could do at this time of day was waiting. She knew that if she called in her squad. They would do no good. They all would be tired and wouldn't accomplish their jobs. Castle needed some time to himself. He needed to compose his thoughts completely. He would need self control when things got complicated. This wasn't just a kidnapper; this might be Martha's murder. And that just won't be any normal thing. This was going to be hard. The guy's got good techniques. He knows how to clean up a mess and that makes him harder to find.

"That's it!"

Castle cried out.

"He isn't any type of person. This is an intelligent person. Alexis told me a little about how the case was going. She said that there were no prints, no weapon, and no emotion. "

"He was working for someone."

"But who could he be working with?"

"Some one who's rich and hates you."

"Thanks a lot. Oh and a lot of people are rich and hate me."

"What? I don't think everyone who's rich hates you."

"That's sweet detective. But I'm not kidding. So much people hate me. Reasons: I'm too good, I'm too hot, or I just simply dislike them and they dislike me back."

"Your ego just keeps growing bigger and bigger..."

"Now detective, shouldn't you be nicer at this time of need?"

"Dude, you started it with additions to your enormous ego."

"First of all, no one uses the word dude anymore, unless you are a thirteen year old wannabe gangster. Oh I got it!"

"Okay, for someone who is specific in what they talk about you lost me!"

"And for a detective you didn't detect my 'I got it!' correctly."

"HAH, you're funny Castle."

"Now to your lost in words, we are looking for someone who is rich and powerful. This guy's got to have really tight security and high tech…"

Beckett cut him off when she heard the last sentence.

"Why did you say tight security?"

"Because, the person who did this job had to have knowledge about the security system and not let anything slip. Also the guy whose behind it had to trust him to do the job the right way without messing thing's up. He wanted everything to have its proper placement. Why do you think the cameras didn't catch anything until…"

"It's ok Castle."

Castle took a deep breath and sat in his couch.

"You know, I promised Alexis that I would take care of her and I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I promised her that she'd be safe. And I failed her."

"Castle you didn't. You did your best to keep her safe. She is going back to normal again."

"What if she won't anymore?"

"She will. Sooner or later, she's very impressive with things like this."

"But I'm not."

"You are. You are a remarkable father, an astounding man…"

"I don't feel like it. "

"This is the thing, you don't give yourself enough credit for the person you are. Give yourself a break. We're all human Castle!! Don't you get it? We all make mistakes we regret. But life goes on. It won't stop when you feel like giving up. You aren't done when you loose. You are done when you give up. One marvelous writer told me once that when one door closes; another one opens. But sometimes we keep looking at the closed door with regret for so long that we don't see the door that's opened for us."

Castle remembered the day when Beckett told him that she gave up. Castle was dumbfounded by her comment. He said the exact same words she just rephrased. Now it was his turn to man up to his duties. It was his duty to recover from the death and save the life of his priceless daughter.

"We'll find her, I promise."

And he knew that he couldn't trust anyone more than her. That she would do it. And she would accomplish it, like her life depended on it.

"Think we'll be okay?"

Beckett smiled tenderly at him. She saw his eyes pleading for reassurance.

She remembered that she needed the same reassurance from him when she almost gave up. Now it was her turn to let him lean on her. It was her turn to be strong. Words of wisdom flew into her thoughts _'Life is simple, but it's not easy.'_ She spoke the next few words with so much sincerity no one would of doubted her. If she said, the world is flat and that pigs can fly, with that same voice he would have believed her. It didn't matter to him if it was a lie. To him right now, that's all he needed.

"_**We'll be okay." **_


	6. Chapter 6 The Call

**_I have a field trip tomorrow so it's going to take at least till Sunday to get a new chapter. Please review, because i got to know if anyone's reading this. _**

**_Disclaimer.... _**

**_oh and the song is "Collide"_**

* * *

"**The dawn is breaking****  
****A light shining through****  
****you're barely waking****  
****and I'm tangled up in you"**

Beckett stood in the living room's doorway, looking at the man of her thoughts. That same astounding man who save her life once or twice, who makes so much impact on her without even knowing it, and that same man, that right now… believes in her.

Castle was standing in front of a window in his living room. His eyes glued to the sky. His whole body reflected an orange aura. The sun was finally coming up. His thoughts would go back and forth. _Where could she be? _It was finally sinking in. 'His daughter is missing.' He could feel eyes looking at him from behind. He knew who those gorgeous eyes belonged to, the woman who chose to be here instead of spending her weekend somewhere other than here.

A soft nock on the door came through the thin and hushed air. Beckett answered the door with welcomed eyes. She had called the detectives about an hour ago. She told them what had happened while Castle was taking a shower.

After she'd called, Castle drove her to her apartment so she could also clean up. They had gotten more comfortable around each other. They came back and that was it. Castle was watching the sun come out and Beckett was watching him.

"**I'm open, you're closed****  
****Where I follow, you'll go****  
****I worry I won't see your face****  
****Light up again"**

As Beckett came to the living room, she saw Castle tense up. It was all coming down to this… If anything went wrong, no one knew what could really happen. The ringtone of a cell phone went off. It was a public number. Castle answered it cautiously and normal.

"Castle"

"Hello, Mr. Castle."

"Hi?"

"We have your daughter."

Castle made a sing to Beckett, for her to record the phone call, and to track down the phone.

"W…Whe…Where?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out."

"What do you want?"

"I want what everyone else wants, money, girls, and cars. But I'm not here for that. I want to play a game with you."

"What?"

"A game, if you win, you can have your daughter, if you loose we kill her, understand?"

"Clearly"

"But we won't just need money or your daughter for this, we need more…"

There was a pause for a moment; you could hear faint sounds, the caller cleared his throat before continuing...

"You"

"What do you mean by me?"

"Reflect upon it. You have precisely 10 hours to figure this out. I advise you to use it wisely."

"I want to speak to my daughter."

"But of course, everyone wants something. But not everyone gets it. Believe in my word she's alive. Now, figure out why we want you and wait for our call, if you don't use your head, game over."

Then, when Castle was about to respond, the phone call ended.

"We got it."

Beckett said as the detectives rushed to the door. Castle stayed behind. That was a first. He had to figure this out.

_A game, 10 hours, Alexis, and me…_

"**Even the best fall down sometimes****  
****even the wrong words seem to rhyme****  
****Out of the doubt that fills my mind****  
****I somehow find****  
****you and I collide"**

Beckett left seeing Castle wasn't coming. They found a public phone in a dark alley. There was a newspaper on top. It was a normal, ordinary newspaper. She looked inside where the phone is. There was one of Castle's books. She took gloves and put them on. She took the book and flipped through pages. There were notes on each page. She put it in a bag as police and FBI were coming in the scene. She left not noticing there was more to it than she thought.

Castle reflected upon many things. A game… only one person in this world would want to play a deadly game like this.


	7. Chapter 7 Game on or Game over?

**_Oh my goodness!! This was an exciting Chapter!! REVIEW! =]_**

**_Disclaimer_**

**_OH and If i get at least two reviews today, I'm uploading the next one by tonight. ;)_**

**_Thanks for reading and I hope you like it!! _**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Chapter 7**

_I'm quiet you know_  
_You make a first impression_  
_I've found I'm scared to know_  
_I'm always on your mind_**  
**

Castle looked around for a sign. Thinking that somehow this room will give him the answer, but nothing had an answer. He wanted to know if he was right. If he could really be this close to knowing who was messing with him. But nothing. An hour went by, than, another. Like as if on cue, Beckett came through the door. She looked at Castle like if she just won the lottery. But Castle didn't even notice her presence and just looked at the outside world from the window.

_Could he really have the answers?_

Beckett looked at Castle. What was he thinking about? She walked closer, closer…. Until she was standing right behind him, only an inch separated them.

"What are you thinking about?"

She asked this, soft, warming, and caring, as if he was a baby. She wanted to help him, to help him recover to his normal self. But, she knew better than to believe that it was going to be that easy.

"What did you find?"

Castle didn't want to give out his thoughts. They were _his_, the only thing that was still _his._ Plus, if he said what was really on his mind, Beckett would freak. He knew that it felt impossible for someone you trust and love deeply, to be able to hurt the ones you love. He knew exactly who it was. But how could he prove it?

"There was a book, in the phone booth."

Castle took the book Beckett handed to him. It was one of Derek Storm books. It had notes. And that's all he needed. He had proof. As he took in a deep breath, he looked through it. All of the important things to manage an answer were there.

Detective Ryan came through the door.

"There was more than the book Beckett."

He stated, with a weird soft look on his face. He looked at Castle, than Beckett.

"There was a car parked outside of the alley. It had a phone and a letter. It is for Castle."

* * *

_Even the best fall down sometimes_  
_Even the stars refuse to shine_  
_Out of the back you fall in time_  
_I somehow find you and I collide

* * *

_

Ryan gave the letter to Castle with the phone.

"But that's not all; a woman working for the store in front of the alley said that she saw the man driving the car. The guy had a uniform. Like if he worked for security. He was a Caucasian male, 5" 10, blue eyes, and brown hair. The woman told us that it wasn't just him. He had friends. There were two other guys and one woman. The woman was blond and petite. She also mentioned that when they came, they dropped the two guys at the bus station and that the security guy and the woman got a cab."

"Does the store or the surroundings have cameras?"

"No."

"Okay. Castle what does the letter say?"

Castle read through it.

_Dear Mr. Castle,_

_I hope you used your time wisely. You have exactly 7 hours left. Figure this out fast._

_Time flies when your having fun, doesn't it? _

_Well, your daughter has a fascinating poker face. You can't really tell what she's thinking. But I know. She thinks you are going to save her and take her home. _

_Let's see about that._

_Anyways, I hope you like the present that I sent. The book is remarkable. But I hope you know how to use it, to your advantage. Now, you have everything you need for one question._

"_Why do we need __**you**__ to play this game?"_

_Well, as you already know, the notes aren't from me, but from my boss. _

_At 6pm we'll call the phone you have in your hands and see if you have the answers right._

_Until than, _

_XXX_

Castle read it over, and over again. How could someone be so disgustingly brutal?

Beckett read the letter, looking at it, this wasn't any kidnap. This was an actual game, a dirty one. How could Castle know about the notes? And that question didn't make any sense at all.

Ryan left after seeing the two of them wrapped in their own thoughts.

**12pm**

Castle made lunch for both of them and they ate in silence. Not awkward or anything, just pure soft silence filling the air. After, they looked at the evidence and tried to figure things out. Castle knew who it was, but he didn't know the answer to his question. He knew why it mattered. He knew why they asked. But he didn't know the answer.

**2pm**

Beckett was so frustrated. She knew that Castle wasn't ready for this. She knew that Castle didn't know the answer and still, she didn't say anything

**3pm**

"Do you think I'm not up to this?"

Castle asked Beckett out of the blue.

"You think that I don't know the answer."

He stated more than asked. Castle could read her like a book. And every time, she tried to hide something he knew better than to make her come out and say it. But right now it mattered. It mattered to him.

"I want my daughter back. And I'm willing to risk everything in my life just for her."

Beckett stayed silent. She knew that. He was right. And maybe they should work harder. They are still no where and they have nothing. But somehow, she felt they had everything they needed.

_

* * *

Don't stop here_

_I lost my place_  
_I'm close behind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_  
_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_  
_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_  
_You finally find you and I collide

* * *

_

**4pm**

Castle found out the answer. He was prepared for war. He knew where to push and where not to. He was ready for this and no one was going to stop him now.

He was going to win this game.

**5:30 pm**

There was only thirty minutes left on the clock. FBI was rushing back and forth through his apartment. Detectives were also there. Captain Montgomery was put in the case as well. The mayor and a lot of wealthy people were a phone call away for assistance too. Beckett realized that, at a time of crises, that's the time you figure out who's there for you. And hells of a lot of people were there for Castle. Even the mafia, which is really uncomfortable for police to be around, but they couldn't arrest them, they aren't doing nothing wrong. Castle was just staring at the phone. Waiting.

"Look deeper into your answers."

Castle turned to see Agent Gray sitting next to him. He wasn't surprised that he just appeared without anybody noticing. Though, he was confused at his statement.

"Why?"

"Better questions get better answers."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Sure it does. Think about it."

And he did for the rest of the time left. He did his best. And he got better questions and with that, he got better answers. They weren't questions anymore. They were statements. And he was more ready than ever to take this psycho out of his life. He was ready for anything… but not everything.

**5:59 pm**

Just one minute left, one long, frustrating minute. Only god would know what was to come. Man, he needed a break, a solution to his problems, but that wasn't going to happen. He wished that it was just a dream, a horrifying, dreadful, nightmare.

**6pm**

It was time. The phone started to ring. Castle picked up as fast as he could.

"Hello?"

"Daddy"

"Pumpkin"

"Oh dad I miss you"

"I know baby girl. But you'll be home soon."

"Dad I love you."

"I love you more"

"I love you most."

"I love you moster."

"I love you mostest."

And soon enough the line went dead. But it rang a couple seconds later.

"You better not be tracking this call Castle!"

But he was. And that wasn't any good. The phone went dead again.

"Oh Castle when will you learn! You better stop tracking or I will seriously just call it game over and kill your precious daughter."

Castle knew that he would. And so he made the FBI stop and started talking.

* * *

_You finally find you and I collide_  
_You finally find you and I collide_

* * *

"Okay they aren't tracking anything."

"Good. Now, back to the game, what's your answer?"

"I want to speak to your boss."

"That won't be possible."

"Tell them that I know who they are. That I'm not a dumb-ass."

"AH, smart. But my boss isn't here for the moment."

There was mumbling in the background and than someone came to the phone.

"Hello, Richard."

"_Hello, Meredith." _


	8. Chapter 8 Goodbye

**OK, so I got two reviews pretty fast. And I hope to get more! **

**This story is full of flips and turns and everything. **

**It takes a turn every now and than, and now it took a big one!! =]**

**Disclaimer**

**Next chapter might be today or next week!! I don't know! **

**Review!!!! Thank you for reading **

**no back to the story....

* * *

**

Beckett heard Castle's words, shocked at the revelation. But something wasn't right. Something just didn't fit in. Castle knew what he was doing. But Beckett had no idea of what that could be. So she just sat back and listened to the conversation.

"What do you want?"

"I want money, what else?"

_That's just wrong._

"How much?"

"$50,000"

"Wow, okay when do you want them?"

Castle didn't say wow for the money; that was an easy subject; there was more than 50,000 dollars in this house. He would give everything he had for his daughter and wouldn't care. But there was more to the words than what was really said.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Where?"

"I'll send you a text in the morning."

"Until than"

"Yes. Goodbye Rick."

"Goodbye Meredith."

And with that, he hung up. What just happened? He sat down wondering what was really up.

"It's not her."

Beckett said. When everybody was busy, doing who knows what.

"I know."

Castle's answer was honest and he sounded terrified.

"What's wrong?"

"She said goodbye."

Beckett looked at him with the most confused look ever. He just turned his head to his hands.

"She never says goodbye. She says 'See you,' 'till tomorrow,' 'When ever,' but never goodbye."

Beckett looked at him and her heart sank ten floors down. His face reflected a lost puppy that just saw his family being killed. She couldn't help it, but turn him to her and hug him. She knew this was wrong, but he was a friend. And that's what friends do; they are there for each other.

"I don't know what to do."

Castle admitted. Beckett knew how hard it was for him to admit his feelings. She just hugged him tighter. And she pressed a kiss on top of his head, reassuring him that she was here for him.

"Everything's going to be ok."

"How could you be so sure?"

"I have no idea, but you are an incredible person, and I know, no matter what happens, we'll be ok..."

Castle felt her words sink in. He knew that she was right, he could adjust to anything. NOT to his daughter dead, but to anything else.

"…Because life goes on."

He filled in her line. And Beckett just smiled and nodded. Life does go on. And it won't stop moving for anything. They sat in silence as the people in the apartment kept working. They put two officers to watch him, but Detective Kate Beckett offered to just take care of him. So they all left till tomorrow.

**That night….**

Beckett was over viewing the case. How it went from a murder to kidnap in a second. If it wasn't Meredith, than whom could it be? That thing Castle said…

"_It was someone I love."_

Meredith was the only person other than Alexis and Martha. And don't even think it could be his dad because he doesn't know him. So who? He loves himself, Meredith, Alexis, Martha…. That's it…. So who?

She was thinking for more than she could imagine. She stepped out of her thoughts as she smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen. She walked over and saw Castle staring at a plate of food. She was startled when Castle started speaking.

"Alexis likes waffles with weep cream and chocolate. My mom liked them with sugar and strawberries."

"And you?"

"I never paid any attention to how I ate it. I grabbed anything and put it on until it was too big, that if you put another thing on it, it would fall."

Beckett smiled at him, knowing well enough that he was being honest.

"One time, Alexis put a cherry to see if it would support it and it completely fell all over me. I was in a tuxedo and I was going to go to an academy awards ceremony; my mom wouldn't stop laughing. They used it against me for a whole month, saying that I ate more than my stomach could possibly hold."

Beckett's smile grew bigger, imagining him in a ruined tuxedo filled with waffles and weep cream. She couldn't hold in the giggles that filled the air. Castle heard them and looked up. She looked amazingly beautiful. The light reflected her eyes to a soft caramel. They stood there for a while, neither of them knowing what to do next. Beckett smiled at him and pointed at the waffles.

"Can we eat?"

"With pleasure Detective"

They ate more than you could think a detective and a writer would. Weep cream and strawberries filled the kitchen counter. There was chocolate syrup on a bowl and lots of sugar everywhere. Sprinkles and flour had made the floor as well.

"We ate like truck drivers after a long day without food."

"And that is about right. Except, we aren't truck drivers and the day was longer than longer. Does that even make sense?"

"Plenty of sense"

"Good to know."

They washed the dishes and Beckett went back to work. Castle just sat on one of the booths in the kitchen island. He watched Beckett write notes down on a pad of paper. He like how her eyes sparkled after she'd found something. How her hand moved to the right when she wrote and to the left when she was thinking about something. She stirred when she got tired and rubbed her eyes to stop from falling asleep. It was midnight and they've been awake since 2AM. Castle left the booth and walked to his office. He opened his laptop. He knew that if he'd stop staring at her, she would fall asleep. She wanted to be there for Castle 24/7, and she was. She was here, and that's all Castle wanted. He didn't care if she was awake or not. All that mattered was her presence and that's all.

A while later…

He walked out of his office to see Beckett fast asleep on his couch. He picked her up and took her to the guest room in front of his room. With one hand he opened the door and pulled the covers up from the bed. He laid her down onto it. He saw her stir, but she didn't wake up. He took her shoes off following by her sweater. He didn't want her to sleep uncomfortable. She was wearing a blue dress shirt, with black dress pants. He reached a drawer in the nightstand and pulled out a jewelry box out of it and opened it. There was a ring. An engagement ring, to be exact, it was wrapped in beautiful cotton. Protected by a red lace with a bow, he took it out and put it in the drawer. He took Beckett's dad's watch and put it in the box. He took her gun and laid it next to it. Her belt with the entire cop stuff too. He put the covers up to her chest and looked at her peaceful face for a moment. He pressed a lovingly kiss on her forehead and turned the light off. He closed the door softly and left.

Beckett had woken up when she felt him take her shoes off, and she had tensed. Soon enough, she relaxed by how good feeling the cool breeze hit her worked up feet. When he took her sweater off, she was about to scream at him, but he didn't do anything else. She felt him move and thought that maybe he was leaving. She opened her eyes slightly. She saw him staring at a jewelry box. She saw sparkly ring and saw how a tear slipped out of his eyes. You would think, maybe one of his girlfriends rejected him. But it was more than that. He had flinched when the light hit the ring, making it sparkle even more. He almost gasped when the box almost fell. He cared for the ring, but it meant too much bad memories to look at it for too long. She saw him pull the ring out and put it in the drawer. Than she closed her eyes completely, wanting sleep to take over, she felt her watch being taken off, followed by her gun and her belt. She heard him putting them in the night stand. He pulled the covers up. And she felt his eyes on her. They felt soft and warming. Than, a kiss on her forehead made her melt, she heard the door close and opened her eyes. She felt a burning sensation on her forehead. She wanted to know, what was going through his mind. And soon enough, she would, but just not now.

**3 am**

Beckett woke up feeling thirsty. She walked quietly down the stairs. As she reached the bottom she saw two lamps were on. Castle was sitting in one of the couches, his back to her. He was writing in a spiral notebook. She went to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled a bottle of water out. She walked to the living room and saw Castle throw a crumbled paper to the right. She saw that there was more crumbled paper there. On the opposite couch were three empty spiral notebooks. And the fourth one had only one page left. Castle wrote on it for a while. He ripped it from the notebook, crumbled it and threw it all the way to the kitchen.

"There's this song I like. It's called 'A Light on a Hill' and the start is 'That's no way to live  
all tangled up like balls of string…."

Castle looked at her. Wondering where she hid that voice. It was angelic.

"'…And we woke at dawn  
and watched the sun glide over the hill.' I know."

"Than don't live all tangled up."

"How am I supposed to live?"

"Take chances, give everything, and have no regrets. Take the good with the bad, smile when you are sad, love what you got, and always remember what you had. Always forgive but never forget. Learn from your mistakes but never regret. People change and things go wrong, but always remember that life goes on."

"That's good advice. It rhymes, and maybe your right."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"Whose ring is it?"

"Excuse me?"

"The ring in the drawer, whose is it?"

Castle took in a deep breath. How did she find it?

"Um…. "

"It's okay; you don't have to tell me."

Castle put the empty notebook on top of the other ones. He took Beckett's hands and pulled her down to the couch.

"It was a long time ago. She was the reason I became a writer. She was my best friend. I loved her deeply. She has green eyes like Alexis, but her hair is a light brown. Her name is Sadie Pelletier. She had a twin and she hated me. Because she said I stole her sister. We were always together. There wasn't a day that I didn't want to be with her. We were together for three years. We met my first year in college. And she was my tour guide. And the day I was going to propose to her, her sister died. She was murdered right after I picked Sadie up. There was a psycho on the loose. And if we stayed a little longer maybe it wouldn't had happened. We broke up because Sadie blamed me for it."

"That's stupid."

"No it isn't, I blame me too."

Castle left to his office and shut the door after him.


	9. Chapter 9 The line went dead

**REVIEW!! **

**Disclaimer don't own anything.... ;)**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time....**

**Maybe I'll upload another chapter tonight.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Final round: I have ten minutes… Ten minutes to get my daughter untied. Ten minutes to get her wrapped up in a curtain and get her out of this place. The smoke is not letting me breathe. I have to do this. All up to me! ALL UP TO ME!! _

**4 days ago…**

Beckett woke up by the sound of the phone ringing. She thought she would be in one of Castle's guest rooms. Then, she remembered their last encounter. She was in the couch, wrapped in a warm blanket. Castle ran to the living room and answered the phone breathless.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Castle, we speak again."

"What is it?"

"Do you have the money?"

"Yes, of course"

"There will be a box outside of your apartment, go find it."

"Okay."

Beckett saw Castle walk over to the front door. He pulled out a box and answered to the phone.

"I got it!"

"Okay, now there is foam all over, there will be a phone taped to the bottom."

"Yes, I took it out."

"Now, put the money inside, it's time for round two."

"What?"

"We start a new round. You have directions typed on a txt message in that phone. I will call the phone at 11 am exactly. If you are not on time, there will be consequences."

"Okay."

With that, he hung up.

"Come on, Detective. We're going on a field trip."

Beckett was beyond confused. What was up with him? But, without question she followed. They were in a limo as soon as they got out. Castle put all the money in the box and taped it closed. He gave the driver directions and they got to a hotel at 10:30am. Castle got out fast. Beckett just followed.

* * *

"I don't want anybody around, just you Beckett."

"What's going on?"

"I'm winning this game and getting my daughter back."

"And what's the plan?"

"We're going to do whatever he says, just be one step ahead of him."

"Sounds good to me"

The phone beeped twice. There was a txt message.

_Do you know what __**KINDERSPIELE **__means? Well go and find out… because a children's game is easier than this. The Elder even understand my sayings. Do you? It's yellow, backwards can also work. But numbers are all you need. Think like an artist Castle._

Beckett read it over and over… umm….

**10:45**

Castle ran from here to there in the lobby. He was looking through all the paintings. Kinderspiele? Beckett walked over to a painting and made Castle look at it.

"UHU, okay, um… Kinderspiele Children's game. It was painted by Pieter Bruegel, the Elder. Fits the txt, but what is yellow, backwards and has numbers?"

"Um… Look at the signature?"

The signature was written in black. He sighed.

**10:52 am**

Castle looked at the back of the painting, all around and nothing. He took in every detail and nothing. Than it occurred to him, that if it's not in the light, it might be in the dark…

**10:56 am**

He turned the light switch in the lobby, while Beckett was telling the manager to back off, that this was an investigation and to cooperate or go to jail. That made Castle laugh, and Beckett glared at him. He got to his point and looked at the painting in the dark. He pointed at it with UV light and it appeared in yellow. There was numbers all over the place. But they were backwards… he wrote them down exactly like in the painting and turned the light back on.

* * *

**11 am**

The phone rang and Castle calmly answered.

"This is Richard Castle."

"Mr. Castle… did you find your presents?"

"Yes, yes I did"

"Now, tell me the numbers."

Castle didn't hesitate one bit. He didn't have the numbers figured out, but he had a plan. He turned the piece of paper upside down and read backwards.

"Fifteen-twenty-five... fifteen-sixty-nine....two-fourteen-seventy-eight.....two-fourteen-ninety-eight....five five five-two eight five-eighty eight zero zero"

"Good, round three, figure out what they mean…. You have fifteen minutes."

The line went dead. He figured the two first.

"Pieter Bruegel was born in 1525 and died in 1569. Now, Sadie was born in February 14, 1978. I asked her to marry me on February 14, 1998."

"Castle…. I'm sorry."

"I… It's not your fault."

"I know, but I don't want you to go through this."

"The last numbers are a phone number."

Beckett knew Castle didn't want to talk about this subject. So she didn't ask again, to Castle's relief.

"Mark 'em"

Castle did as told and punched those numbers into the phone. He pressed call and was not surprised.

"Rick, they have me… I didn't know what else to do, I didn't mean to do this, I didn't I promise."

"I know Meredith, I know, just stay calm… I'll get you guys; I'll do it, even if it's the last thing."

The phone was passed around, and Castle could hear it from the other line.

"Dad, I love you and I miss you. Just please come fast. I know it's hard, I'm sorry I didn't mean to get into trouble…"

"Baby girl, don't worry. It's not your fault. I love you and I miss you too. Sweet heart I'm doing my best to come. And I WILL come."

The conversation was cut short by the sick game.

"Now, Mr. Castle you don't want these women to be hurt do you?"

"No"

"Than, ROUND FOUR. You need to get into the taxi out front. You have proof your daughter and her mom are a live. They will take you to a location. Till than"

And again, the line went dead. They both hurried out to the front of the building. There was a taxi waiting and they got in. The driver took them to a lake shore. There were boats all over the place. Snow was beginning to fall and the sky was turning gray. They walked around till they got the call again.

"Mr. Castle, You have 5 minutes to pick a boat. Pick wisely. Time starts now."

Castle ran to a medium size boat. Since it was winter, it was sure going to be really cold. The name was _Lucille Marine_. They got in and the phone rang.

"Great choice Castle, now, let the games begin!"

Castle heard a person shout from inside. He ran to the cabin on the boat. He saw that whoever was inside was drowning. He tried the door and tried hitting it, but the door was made of metal. The phone rang, yet again. Castle put the phone on speaker and put it on a barrel.

"Mr. Castle, if you want to open the door, you have to answer four questions."

"Shoot."

"1. What color were Sadie's eyes?"

"Green"

"2. What did she want to be when she finished college?"

"A photographer"

Castle kept looking at a way to open the door. Beckett noticed it didn't take a second for Castle to answer. He didn't even think about it. It gave Beckett a funny feeling in her stomach to know that.

"3. What is Detective Kate Beckett's favorite hobby?"

"Reading."

It didn't take him a second to respond that either. That put Beckett at ease, but why was he asking this?

"And 4, who do you know better, Sadie or Kate?"

"Kate."

Beckett was astounded; she thought he'll say Sadie, but no. Castle smiled up at her and winked, than, kept looking through stuff.

"Mr. Castle, there is suits at the end of the boat. You and your partner, have to put 'em on. There is a door underneath the suits. You have to climb down and there will be water all over. Find six keys. Take them out and try them on the bottom lock in the door."

Castle gave Beckett her suit and told her to go behind the cabin to put 'em on. Beckett pointed a blanket left near the barrel.

"Castle, would you hold that blanket around so no one can see?"

"Sure."

Castle didn't even peek inside the blanket, but sure as hell wanted to. He waited till she changed and switched spots. She held the blanket up and peeked once, and got caught by Castle. She just blushed and looked away. Castle chuckled and went back to dressing.

They went inside the door onto the water. It was freezing…. Cast got in first and helped Beckett in too. He dived into the water and looked for the keys. There was a problem though; there were snakes all over the place. Castle was scared out of his mid, but didn't show it. Beckett was also scared; she tried her hardest to look okay, but failed miserably. Castle caught three keys and Beckett got two. They had to get one more. They both looked for it and grabbed it at the same time. They got out fast. Castle wrapped the blanket around Beckett, and than he tried to unlock the door with the keys in his hands.

The first one was a fail.

The second one did no good.

The third one was frustrating.

The fourth one didn't even fit in.

The fifth one was too small.

The sixth one fit in.

Castle turned it and the lock made a click noise. Inside was a young boy. Around 3 years old. He was unconscious while the water got out. Castle ran and took him in his arms. He got out and Beckett took him. She spread the blanket around her on the floor. She laid the little boy down onto it. She gave him CPR.

"One…two…three…"

"One…two…three…"

"One…two…three…"

She kept going for a while. The little boy started to cough and she smiled down at him.

"Mama"

The little boy frowned as to trying to think what was going on. After a while, he smiled up the woman holding him.

"What's your name?"

Beckett asked sweetly.

"Tyler."

The little boy nodded his head and got up. He noticed a man standing near the cabin.

"Who's he?"

"That's Castle."

"Like the big houses for princesses?"

Beckett laughed at his comment.

"Yup, just like that"

Castle smiled down at the little kid.

"Hey kiddo"

"Hello, I'm Tyler!"

"Well, I'm Rick Castle!"

Castle rubbed his head and smiled at Beckett. His phone rang.

"Hello Mr. Castle!"

"Such a bad timer"

"Hah, well, I have a thing for ruining moment like this. They make me puke."

"Just say what ever you got to say"

He heard a scream at the other line.

"Castle, it's time for round five, this is going to be FUN!!"

And again and again….THE LINE WENT DEAD


	10. Chapter 10 Death

**Okay, I'm really sorry if you don't like this episode. It's kinda sad. Well, I hope you like it!! Next Chapter will be posted tomorrow.... Disclaimer ;)**

* * *

Beckett got a call. They found a body. Like everyday, a case. She went in her car and arrived on time. Castle was already there, with coffee at hand. He gave one to Beckett as they went in. Castle didn't look excited for this, so Beckett was worried. What was up with him?

They arrived at the crime scene and only let Beckett in. She was so confused, but told Castle to hold back. She arrived in and gasped. She told everyone to not let Castle in on anything. Not even about how this person was found. She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. After a while of debating, she told the people, just to let him in. They were in an alley. Darkened by the black plastic roof, made out of trash bags, there were small holes in them, making a dim lighting.

Castle pushed through the crowd. Wondering why everyone was making fuzz, and not letting him see anything. Then, he realized why. His daughter lay, lifeless, on top of a trash bag. There was blood all over the place, on the walls and floor. And when he got there, everyone moved away. And yet, he felt so claustrophobic and wanted to breathe. But he couldn't. Not with this at sight. He leaned down. Took her in his arms and picked her up. He carried her all the way to his apartment. Alexis was put on a white sheet bed. Even if the sheets were being stained by the blood, she was better there.

She wore a light blue sky dress, with her hair down and curled. Sandals wrapped around her bare and small feet. Her face looked soft, and fragile. Her whole body was pale. Cold and lifeless, if you had to see your daughter like this, would you cry? Would you be sad?

Castle didn't, he didn't want to cry, he wasn't sad. Why? Because he didn't want to cry, he wanted to die. He wasn't sad, he was shattered. And here it was, his precious daughter wrapped in white cotton. He was so afraid, that if he touched one hair, she would break. As if she was made of clay.

Beckett came into the room. And watched as a father stood in silence watching his daughter die, she wanted to hold him. To let him cry, cry away all the pain that's cause so much damage to his heart. She knew that, that young woman on the bed was already dead, but to the father watching, she was dying with pain. She could only imagine the pain he was in, for it was so big, that no even all the people around could compare to it. No matter how much she tried, she let the tears fall, for if he didn't cry, she certainly would.

Castle couldn't take it any longer. Lately nothing was right. It was all just a blared rage of sorrow and pain. His heart was so broken that, nothing could repair the damages made. He stood in silence and wondered why he didn't cry. If this was really happening, than why didn't he? He stood for a moment and looked to the side. The woman of his dreams stood at the front of the door. Her eyes were filled with tears, as some had already traveled down her beautiful face. He couldn't hold it back; he took her in his arms and let her cry. Because if he didn't cry, he at least could hold her, and let her let it all out, and like that, time passed by.

Castle would cry every night. And no matter what, nothing changed. He would help in cases every now and then. He would let Beckett come in to give him some company. And silently they would eat or watch TV. Who knew how things had gotten this way, they just had. Castle didn't get out much anymore. He wrote once a month and only on a day he knew, wouldn't hurt. He tried to play along, that she wasn't dead, that she was at school. Sometimes he would talk to the sky and wait for a response. But since nothing came back, he would jus leave the park. He remembered, the time when they went to the fair. Alexis had so much cotton candy; she threw up on the Farris Wheel. It was just so funny, because all the people watching got it all over their heads. Castle tried so hard not to remember. All those nights he needed her there. All those times, he needed some advice about a case, and she couldn't help.

It was the funeral day; everyone was there, even the mayor who learned to love Alexis as well. Everyone from the precinct was at the funeral and they all wore black. No one in the room was left without a tear shed. Everyone knew this young girl. Who once was here and made the day just a little brighter by smiling and laughing. No one knew that she wouldn't come back. They all thought that it was their fault.

Because when it came to rescuing her, Castle got a wrong answer and she died. Castle couldn't take it. It was his entire fault. His daughter's death was all his and ONLY his fault. He couldn't blame it on anyone else. Because he knew what had happened. It was all just a game. And a game that cause all this pain.

Between tears and tears he reached and touched his daughter's hand. One last time he kissed her forehead, as he whispered once again…

"We'll see each other soon."

He didn't let any tears that threaten to fall, fall down. He went down the stairs and held the woman of his dreams in his arms as she cried. She cried for both of them. She let it all out. Though, she knew that it was Castle who needed to be the one held.

Castle looked at the casket one last time. He put a beautiful white rose down onto it. He whispered down upon it.

"A thousand words won't bring you back, I know because I've tried; neither will a million tears, I know because I've cried."

The only time he cried that day was when the sun went down. The moon light shone down and stared at the world.

"I'll hold you in my heart, one day I'll go up there and see you once again. I also see mom, and I hope she's keeping you company. I know you're up there, in heaven, hiding behind a cloud. You probably are smiling mischievously while mom is trying to find you. Jus like when you were six, playing hide-and-go-seek. You love that game. I wonder if you really like it… Are the clouds made out of marshmallows? Is it as peaceful as it's told to be? I hope you're all right, that everything's fine. One day I'll see you, I promise you."

Time passed…..

One day at a grave an old man stood. Holding a white rose he dropped it down.

"I told you one day I'll see you, and that day is today."

**1am**

Castle woke up feeling sick. Was it really just a dream? He looked at himself in a mirror, he looked at the calendar and let out a sigh.

IT WAS ALL JUST A DREAM


	11. Chapter 11 Fears

**Sorry it took me a while to update! But just like my other story, I'm going to make a mini marathon if you'd like!! **

**REVIEW!! Disclaimer ;)**

**

* * *

Round Five:**

"Mr. Castle, we speak again. There is so much going on that who could explain."

After his nightmare, Castle called Beckett to check if it was JUST a dream. To his relief it was all just a dream. He didn't exactly tell her that he had a nightmare. It would be weird. He just asked if she could refresh his memory on things. After the call, he couldn't go back to sleep. He tried his best at closing his eyes and trying to sleep. After two hours of that, he let it go, and worked on his mother's case.

Beckett had taken Tyler with her to her house. She knew that it wasn't a coincidence that he was there. So she took charge and now here they are.

"Mr. Castle, there is some things you should know. Tyler is your son, and to be honest, well, I kind of like this twist in the story. Wouldn't it be interesting in one of your books? Well I have proof of this if you don't, and I know your don't, believe me."

"Rick, look Tyler is our child. He is our blood, you have to keep him safe, and out of trouble."

"What? He is like three? We… We haven't…"

"Yes we did, and that was the last time. Count the time. And check his birth certificate. Look he is in danger, keep him safe."

"Mr. Castle, round five, is up and running. There is a helicopter waiting for you on the roof of 'The Queen of the Sea' Find it, get on it and we'll explain farther."

PEEP. PEEP. PEEP. PEEP. PEEP. PEEP.

Castle heard that noise and when he looked, there was a bomb at the back of the cabin. He took Kate's hand and picked Tyler up with his other hand. He ran as fast, and as far out of that boat, that he could go. They came to an end to a huge boat. THE QUEEN OF THE SEA

The three of them all got in and up in the helicopter. As soon as they got in their seats, the boat they were in a couple seconds ago, blew up.

Kate let out the biggest sigh she could. Castle squeezed her hand tight, and looked at her. He gave her half a smile that could only mean everything to her. Tyler felt out of place. He looked between them, at Castle, and then at Beckett. And the only thing left to it, was to either kiss, or really let go of each other. But Tyler had a better idea, he let out the funniest giggles and when they looked at him puzzled, he only laughed harder. Soon enough, the three of them were laughing with tears in their eyes.

A now familiar ringtone interrupted their laughs. Castle wiped away Kate's tears and answered the phone.

"Castle"

"Mr. Castle, are you having a lot of fun?"

"Actually, I am."

"Tsk. Tsk. That is not good for you. I'm telling you, that only makes you happy, and I DON'T LIKE HAPPY!!"

"Have anything real to say?"

"Of course, if not, I wouldn't be calling. Now this is an extremely exciting day. The helicopter will take you to Yonkers. Then, you will have a decision to make."

The line went dead.

They reached a bungee jumping bridge. It was really big and extremely high. The phone rang again.

"Now, Mr. Castle you have a decision to make. Tyler has been taken for a ride in the helicopter. He'll be back as soon as you complete this challenge. Your challenge to jump off that bridge, easy isn't it?"

"That's not all, is it?"

"Right, I forgot, Detective Beckett is afraid of heights, and well, she had to either go by herself or you with her. But if she doesn't do it, game over! And Tyler will die with the bomb in the helicopter. You have two seconds to make up your mind. Ready? One…."

"I'm going with her."

"Good, now go."

Castle went to see Beckett standing farthest away from the view. She looked calm, but he knew that inside she was more than terrified. He pulled her in his arms and whispered so silently, that it was a wonder how she heard.

"We're going to do this together, and we're going to be just fine."

Beckett was more than terrified. She was so afraid. But she didn't want to show it. When Castle had said that they were going to do this, she freaked.

"NO!! WE ARE NOT DOING ANYTHING!!"

"Beckett, Kate, look, we have to, if not, do you want TYLER to die, how about ALEXIS?"

"Of course NOT, it's just that…"

"I know, but I'm going to be there, with you! It'll be okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Let's do this."

The people around were putting safety gear on them. Kate was holding onto the barrier when they were putting on her equipment. Castle was as scared as she was. Well, maybe not that scared, but kind of. He didn't show it though. It was for her, and they were going to get through this. TOGETHER.

Beckett was curled up next to Castle. She was beyond scared. She wanted to scream and say 'Screw this' but she couldn't do this to Alexis, Tyler, and Castle. She was going to get over her fear with or without her consent. Those minutes they spent putting gear on, were like seconds, time flew like a bird on winter. And soon enough it was time to jump.

Tears were dripping onto Castle's shirt. He wrapped his arms around the woman next to him and the man on his right nodded his head. His blood ran cold when the man to the left was letting go of the rope.

The line wrapped their feet was let go. And with it, were two souls. They didn't even find the voice within to scream. The wind rushed through Kate's hair, and her body. She wrapped her body tighter and tighter. The space around them felt like if all the oxygen was taken away. Castle felt the rope tighten up more. He couldn't look up to make sure they were okay, because Beckett was too wrapped up.

What if the rope brakes?

What if they hit the rocks down there?

Would this really be their last time together, in this world?

* * *

Mini Marathon Preview: =]

**"One night, you wished upon a star, to kiss the person of your dreams. Would you dare to do it now?"**

**"Would you let me?"**

**

* * *

**

**"How can you say that I don't care? Don't you understand that I did everything I could for you?"**

**"NO!! Everything you did was for YOU not me!"**

**"You really think that?"**

**"....Yes..."**


	12. Chapter 12 Loosing you

**This is the start of the marathon!! =] I'm going to post them at different times. If there are a lot of review I'll post more than five chapters.**

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I was out for a while and couldn't write. **

**Disclaimer ;)**

**Review!**

* * *

""_Young girl don't cry I'll be right__here when your world starts to fall"_

The rope was taking them lower.

And lower.

And lower.

The breeze in the air was cool. It sobered up a little after the rush. Nature around agreed with it. They were all soft, and alive. Together they all formed the life of this world. The water was calm, loving greenish blue color. The surroundings were very far from what the people upside down would say. They were going to die, no doubt about that. The petite woman had her face buried in the man's chest.

His arms were wrapped around her waist, and if you were upside down with them, you'd think it was the cutest thing ever. But the tears streaming down from her eyes would disagree with you. She was afraid of what was next. She was terrified of the next few minutes

She felt like one of those clay sculptures that look so real in a museum. It wasn't time to think about this. Things weren't turning out so great. They were falling in an about to die kind of way. If the rope broke, then that would be the end of time.

The man holding her looked down. There were about eight feet from the river. And the river didn't look too deep. It was clear and greenish blue. There was a fish or two roaming around. He wrapped Beckett in his garment. She looked at him quizzically. This was going to be hard.

"Castle, Rick…"

"Kate, I'm going to jump"

"NO, you can kill yourself!!"

"It's only a couple feet down!"

"There are rocks underneath!"

"I will survive; look do you want to die?"

"No, but…"

"The rope is breaking, and if one of us doesn't go down, the two of us will!"

"I…. I don't want to loose you!"

"And you won't! I promise"

* * *

"_It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid__  
__No one reaches out a hand for you to hold"_

* * *

There faces were so close to touching, Beckett could feel his breath on her lips. But none of them made a move. Gravity caught up with them, and Castle fell.

Gray fulfilled the skies. Slowly and painfully all the atmosphere began to change. The wind rushed in with the pain. Sifting and shifting through unknown lands. Traveling places no one's ever traveled through before. The world turned faster than normal. In a rush, earth took them farther into the depths of darkness. The sun unwrapped his warmth from the atmosphere, making it cold, harsh, and unbearable.

The plants began to be devoured by the wind. Leaves were flying freely through the cold hushed air. The life was being sucked out of those gorgeous warm and white clouds.

Enraging the sky into a deep black hole where the life would never seem to exist. It ate away all that hope of light in on the endless darkened.

The warm, loving water underneath, turned into some dark and absorbing creature. The walls around began to fall, the bridge didn't look welcoming, but furious. The water was crashing to and fro, making enormous waves.

A man slowly made his way down to the deep end of the river. He landed roughly against the tiniest rocks. But there was so many, that it felt like landing on pin needles. He yelped in pain. He landed on his back, and his head hit the pointiest rock of all. His head began to pound.

Humph.

Hump.

He stood up with all his strength left and yelled.

"Come on Kate! Let go, don't be afraid, I'll be here to catch you!"

Kate let go of the rope. She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her world came crashing down, but the man kept up to his word. He caught her when she let go, and for that she was grateful.

"Castle"

"I got you"

She tightly wrapped up in the safety of his arms.

"Thank you"

But the world didn't stop crashing.

At least not Castle's he put the detective down on her feet. And his world began to darken. His head began to pound louder and louder. And his world, disappeared.

"_Young girl don't cry, I'll be right here when your world starts to fall."_


	13. Chapter 13 Falling

"_In this time of fear__when prayers so often prove in vain__, h__ope seems like the summer birds__ s__o swiftly flown away"_

Kate Beckett wasn't a person who freaked out. She was calm and determined. Always looking at the good side, but not forgetting that there was a bad side.

But right now, she was the damsel in distress. Her knight in shining armor is a mystery writer/playboy.

He kept up with what was needed. And Kate didn't object to any of it.

When he jumped, she only saw his face. She was trying to read him. Trying to figure out what was going on in his head.

_What could possibly be going on in the head of his?_

That was something unknown to her. She read suspects, even the family members of victims. There was a different story there with Mr. 'all too famous' Richard Castle. He knew how to read _her, _but it didn't work the other way around.

Sometimes he'd let her in. But most of the time, the charm covered everything else. And that, ladies and gentlemen, drove Detective Kate Beckett to insanity.

When he offered to be there for her, she wondered as to what the cause.

But as time passed by, her doubt and fears, soon disappeared.

Talk about rhyming, life in the city, was a disaster, but with Castle around, the world seem more colorful. Not that she'd ever admit it. She liked the guy, like really liked him. Her feelings were covered by annoyance at first, and then by laughter.

Now, they didn't have much to go on. So they became known to the writer falling into deep darkness. He saw the worry. He saw the care. And soon he began to see the….. What would you call it?

Fear… terror… sentiment? Too cliché with the word here, but yes, it was love.

Not enormous to be immense, far enough to be intense.

Castle wanted to be there to save his princess, or damsel in distress, so he went for it. Even though his body told him to stay put and call for help. But his heart told him to stand up and catch her when she fell. And he did. He shut his brain off, and put his heart to maximum speed.

He stood up and caught her. In his arms, the cure to any bad feeling, the thing that made his whole body tremble, the person that made his heart skip beats.

But he let go. Of the woman of his dreams he let go.

Put her back on her feet and let go.

Kate's face went blank. She didn't know what was happening, till the man that held her, fell back.

Like the place around. Like the sky above. Like the surroundings and like her self. The world suddenly stopped.

Time froze.

Castle fell backwards and landed straight on the sand near the river.

Blood flowed down, mixed in with the vigorous water next to him. His face took in a different characteristic. It looked years and years older. Scars from the fall, covered his body, from top to bottom.

Kate sat next to him. She wrapped her arms around him, as tears began to fall. An ambulance rushed over a couple of minutes later. They got him on a stretcher and in the ambulance in a matter of seconds. And all the way, she held his hand.

At the hospital, they made her stay in the waiting room.

"Ms. I know you're worried about your friend. But it's no use if you are there. I advise you to stay put. Go home and take a shower. It will take hours before we even get him out."

The doctor told her in a firm, but soft voice.

They took him into surgery moments later.

She looked down at herself. She had Castle's blood all over her. She felt alert and fear from it.

Her phone began to ring… She knew too well who was on the other line.

She went outside and walked around from street to street. She answered in a swift move and yelled directly in to the phone. As if it was all it's fault.

"What the hell was that? This was not supposed to happen!! You promised to keep him out of trouble!!"

"Dear, Calm down."

"How am I supposed to calm down?? YOU ALMOST KILLED CASTLE!"

"Katherine, listen, this is just as much as your fault, as it was mine."

"No, it isn't, you were just going to get our suspect. You weren't going to kill or kidnap anyone!"

"But kid, it's just what happens when you team up with a con man!"


	14. Chapter 14 There for me

"_And when I can't be with you dream me near__. __Keep me in your heart and I'll appear.__All you gotta do is turn around, close your eyes__, __look inside"_

Castle mind was blurry. He couldn't remember anything. He woke up in a cemetery. It was dark and freezing.

He looked down at the grave in front of him. Memories rolled and played around in his mind. No worries, no pain. He sat down on it and looked at the stars.

"If you were here I'd tell you so many things." Tears started to fall.

"I remember all those simple things. The way you'd turn around, and act like the most beautiful thing in the world was in your arms. The way, nothing could keep you back. You remember, don't you?"

He looked down on the grave.

_Martha Rodgers 'Mother, Grandmother, actress and friend. Always, with love'_

"You know, when I messed up and wanted so badly to give up… you were there. No matter if you lived thousands of miles away. You came in the middle of the night, just to hug me. You came around every day to keep an eye on me. It's been a while. I miss you mom. I didn't want to loose you, not this way. Alexis keeps me going, but you kept me grounded. I keep you with me, in my heart. And I'd always keep missing you forever."

A woman was standing behind him. She wore a white sparkly dress. Her eyes fierce, fluttered as a tear flowed freely down the path of soft skin. She put her hand on her hip

"You always knew how to make a woman cry, Rick."

"Beckett?"

"Oh, no, no, Sweetheart, she's not here. It's Nikki."

"But you're not real!!"

Castle rubbed his eyes, thinking maybe she'll disappear.

"Ah, you know just how to flatter a girl, don't cha?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought maybe you needed a friend. However, I could always get Derek?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"NO, I'm good"

Castle hesitated a bit when she offered her hand. But he took it, he created her after all, he could trust her.

She led him down a deserted sidewalk. It looked like it was fall. Because leaves were everywhere and the leaves that trees still owned were yellow and orange, as were the others.

They passed a woman and her son playing around. Castle remembered that day. It was the day that he got accepted into kindergarten. They were so happy and decided to go to the park.

Martha was way younger then, she looked so happy. When her son's ice cream fell on his shirt he began to cry. She knelt down before him and looked into his eyes. He stopped right then and there. She cleaned his shirt and she gave him her ice cream.

They crossed paths with a middle school Castle.

"You were so cute back then!"

Castle's face fell when he saw what was about to happen.

"My first kiss"

"Thirteen year old Richard Castle, it was October 14. Maury Stan. You had a crush on her since second grade. And when you finally asked her on a date, it was four years later. You stood in front of a mirror for two whole hours. Nervous as ever."

They passed onto a high school Castle.

"Hah, I remember those days."

"Sixteen year old Richard Castle was popular and hot. You had every girl at your palm. And still you chose not to date any of them. To you, they were dumb and easy. And of course you only wanted love."

"You don't know that!"

"I live in your mind. I know everything about you!"

"Oh yeah, you are Nikki Heat, kind of forgot there for a second."

"Seventeen year old Richard Castle was the most popular guy in school. He got invited to every party and celebration. He dates the head cheerleader. Jeanine Tress. She was a sweet, nice girl, smart too. She was also, your first love."

"Jeanine Tress. She loved to tease me. We dated for two years."

"Nineteen year old Richard Castle, your first day of college, your mom wouldn't stop calling you that day. You met Sadie Pelletier. She was your tour guide and you instantly wanted her. She became the only person that mattered to you the most. "

Castle put his head low.

"Then, there was Kyra Blain. She became your next love. She pulled you out of the fear of love."

Castle smiled. He remembered her. She was so beautiful and kind.

"And let's not forget. Detective Kate Beckett."

Castle's head shot up.

"What about her?"

"Say her name Rick."

"Why?"

**_"Because she might just hear you"_**


	15. Chapter 15 Surgery and Results

"_So keep breathing__, __I said that I'll always be there__. __Now I mean it more than ever before__,__ there's a future worth fighting for__, __so don't be scared__. __I know how you must be feeling__. __No one to help you carry the pain"_

Kate entered the hospital once again. It had been about half an hour since surgery started. She walked around impatiently.

_5 hours into surgery_

Panic was rising. No one came out. No one.

Kate kept walking and walking, she'd probably built a hole on the floor by now. It had been so long. And no one had come out of that room.

_8 hours into surgery_

Ryan and Esposito had been here for a while. They were taking care of Kate, trying to get her to calm down. Captain Montgomery and Lanie were there as well. Than the mayor arrived. Every thing was getting too crowded.

_14 hours into surgery_

Finally a doctor got out of the operation room. Kate knew this doctor. Dr. Jeanine Eva Tress. Light dirty blond hair. Deep blue eyes. She reminded her of Emily Deschanel. She was thin and tall. Only Jeanine was Hispanic, and she used to date Castle in high school. Castle, Kate, Esposito, Ryan, even Lanie, became really close friends with her. They all call her Eva.

"How is he?"

"He's in recovery. We need him back in surgery tomorrow."

Dr. Tress turned and was about to leave. But Kate knew better, she was a cop; she knew how to read people. She asked in a firm and loud voice…

"Eva, how is HE?"

"Honestly?"

Kate didn't trust her voice not to crack. So she just simply nodded.

"He has a concussion. We made it stop, but it won't last long. That's why we need him back in surgery tomorrow. We don't know how that will affect his well being. There was a sharp rock inserted into his body. He has internal bleeding and maybe he won't make it through the night. His body is full of scars and scrapes. If he makes it through, he will be scared for life."

Kate was in shock. If he didn't make it… it would all be her fault. Hers.

Esposito caught her when she almost fell to the ground. Kate remembered Castle catching her when she let go of the rope. She started crying hysterically. This will all be her fault.

"Can I see him?"

"Yeah, follow me."

They went down a corridor and stopped at a door.

"He's delicate, Kate. I don't know what happened, and I sure as hell don't want to know. So if it is his last moments, don't waste them."

Kate entered the room. This wasn't Castle.

Castle had a smirk. That childish grin of his. His face was full of color. All those perverted remarks should be flowing in and out of his mouth. But nothing. He was still. Face blank, and his body stiff. He made a motion, but Kate didn't notice it.

She went and sat next to him on the nearest chair. She held his hand. As tears made their way down, touching the connecting hands.

"I'm sorry"

She whispered. She was. Sincerely and deeply sorry.

"I didn't know how to tell you, that I know. I know who took your daughter. I know who killed your mom. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Her heart ached. It was her fault her partner laid in a bed, lifeless.

"I had to take in on a job. Our main suspect was protected. So I paired up with a con man. I know that, that doesn't justify it, but I had no choice. He was supposed to get Star Pelletier. She wasn't the one that got killed in the murder. It was Sadie. Star set it up, because she was jealous. When she asked her sister to dump you, she didn't and Sadie said that Star was a horrible sister. She murdered her own sister, and made you believe that she was Sadie. She blamed you, and you did, too. I'm so sorry."

Beckett couldn't stop the tears streaming down.

"You said you'd always be there. Don't be scared. There is a future worth fighting for. Your stories always have a twist. So make it up in this one. Make up the happy ending. Don't loose this fight, Rick, for me, at least for your daughter."

Kate sighed deep.

_He'll never forgive me…_

"Kate Beckett"

A sudden name caught her attention. Kate sat in a chair near Castle's bed. She heard her name being called and she leaned in closer to Castle.

It had been almost two weeks since the first surgery. Kate left just as a necessity. But she always came back as soon as possible. She was there for him. Even though the guilt of seeing him in a bed wasn't any help. Esposito and Ryan would take over if she wasn't there. He was in a light coma. Meaning he could wake up soon.

He rambled some times. He was defiantly having a dream, because he would ramble about ridiculous stuff all the time. Jeanine said that he was getting better. That he got over the critical stage.

"One day I wished upon a star to kiss the woman of my dreams."

Kate paid close attention to his words. But what was he talking about?

"_That woman is Kate Beckett"_


	16. Chapter 16 The truth behind the lie

**Oh my goodness!! Disclaimer ;)**

**Keep on reading!! REVIEW!!**

**

* * *

**

_"My dear... _  
_The end_  
_Comes near... _  
_I'm here... _  
_But not much longer."

* * *

**Ten days later…**_

"Darling, if we keep this up, you'll be nowhere, fast."

Nikki wore a black, long jacket, black five inch high heels and her hair all curled up. She was in a James Bond's car and Castle was delighted. He was in the driver seat. Not taking the steering wheel any where.

Castle felt Nikki put her hand on his shoulder.

"Richard, you got to leave"

"Why? I'm happy here…"

"This is not your world. This is mine. And I don't mind sharing, but you don't belong here."

"So where and how do I go?"

"You're the writer, Rick, imagine some way."

"Any kind of way"

"Yes, show me what kind of imagination you store up in that head."

A big old French door appeared in the middle of nowhere.

"Great, what a surprise, look, a door"

Nikki said sarcastically.

"Why couldn't you make like a magic unicorn picks you up or something?"

"That would mean I'm a child."

"But you are, a child"

"Never mind"

Two tall men opened the door, and they were met by a big colorful hole.

"That's more like it Rick."

Nikki smiled and kissed Rick on his cheek.

"Don't ever kill me in one of your book, or I'll make sure you come back here and go to hell"

Rick gulped and nodded rapidly.

"Great, have a nice trip, gorgeous!"

She got out of the car and winked at him.

Castle turned the car on and drove into the hole.

Kate fell asleep during one of her conversations with Castle. She felt him move, and she instantly woke up.

His hand was caressing her hair.

"Castle you are awake!!"

"Yes, yes I am."

Kate smiled and leaned in.

"What are you doing?"

Castle felt his breath hitch. She was so close to his face and wow was that amazing.

"One night, you wished upon a star, to kiss the person of your dreams. Would you dare to do it now?"

"Would you let me?"

And with that his lips caressed hers and they moved in unison.

They lingered in that kiss for a while, until life caught up and told them they needed air to breathe.

Kate's heart sank. She needed to tell him. The whole story.

"Castle… I have to tell you something."

"Anything"

Kate took in a deep breath.

"I know who killed your mom and kidnapped your daughter."

"Who?"

"Tony Debreu"

"The pizza guy"

Castle felt his gut clench at this. He raised an eyebrow. The guy didn't look capable of murder.

"He is a con man. I had a case. And we made a deal."

"You made a deal with a con man?"

"I needed him, the woman who we were after, had too much protection. So we made a deal. I let him get away with one crime. And he would help me."

"You let him get away with what kind of crime?"

"He only robbed small stores, and he has a great mind, so he didn't get caught on any of it."

"Minor crime"

"Yes…"

Kate looked uncertain. She didn't want to destroy everything they've built.

"Continue"

"The woman we were after, her name is Star Pelletier."

"She died."

"No, Sadie died. She was the one that was left in the house. Star acted like her sister and went with you. Star killed Sadie before you guys left to dinner. She made sure someone could see her before she left. She was jealous of you and her. Sadie told her that she would never break up with you, and that Star was a horrible sister. That sparked up the anger."

"So she killed Sadie, before I could propose to her."

"Castle, I know I should've told you, but I couldn't."

"For years, I blamed me for it. For years, I wondered what I did wrong. And it was all a lie."

"No, it wasn't. She loved you, and she stood up to her sister for you. She was just not strong enough."

"Then what happened to your case?"

"Tony was supposed to fool her into going somewhere; he would find a way to make her say that she killed her sister. Then we would get her in tape and turn it in. And when he took her to the place, they started talking. She made a deal with him. And our plan failed. He went for the run. And we didn't catch him. So we had to put up with his game to find him."

"Deal to make my life a living hell."

"Castle I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"You knew all along that he killed my mother and you didn't say anything? My daughter is nowhere to be found. My ex wife is helpless. And YOU DIDN'T DARE TO SAY SOME THING? DO YOU EVEN CARE??"

"Of course I care!"

Tears were streaming down both of their faces. Anger boiled in Castle's eyes.

"If I knew who made the hit on your mom, would you want me to keep it to my self?"

"No…"

"Exactly, don't say you didn't mean to, because I sure as hell don't think so."

"Castle…. Rick…"

"No, no, I trusted you, I believed in you and you wouldn't even take that??? You don't care at all about my family and everything else. You don't care at all about what we've been through!!"

"How could you say that I don't care? Don't you understand that I did everything I could for you?"

"NO!! Everything you did was for YOU not me!"

"You really think that?"

"….Yes…"

* * *

_I'm better than this_  
_Don't leave me so cold_  
_I'm buried beneath the stones_  
_I just want to hold on_  
_I know I'm worth your love_

_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!! **


	17. Chapter 17 Broken

**I'm sorry I haven't updated!! Thanks for reading! =]**

**Disclaimer ;)**

**Review...**

_

* * *

"No, no, I trusted you, I believed in you and you wouldn't even take that??? You don't care at all about my family and everything else. You don't care at all about what we've been through!!"_

_"How could you say that I don't care? Don't you understand that I did everything I could for you?"_

_"NO!! Everything you did was for YOU not me!"_

_"You really think that?"_

_"….Yes…"_

Castle had just whispered that word. He felt betrayed, lied to, and broken.

_How could you trust someone when all they do is break you? _

_How could you love someone when they don't understand you? _

_How could you risk everything if it doesn't seem worth it?_

_Isn't it ironic and funny that he trusted her and she betrayed him?_

_Isn't it ironic and funny that when he thought she would catch him, she let him fall?_

_Isn't it ironic and funny that when he came back for her, she left?_

_Isn't it ironic that all of this isn't funny at all?_

"Leave."

"What?"

"Leave. You got what you wanted, leave."

His eyes, hard and overwhelming, his expression firm, mad and he was dead point on serious. She complied in his wishes and left. It was hard not to look back, and when she did, she quickly looked forward. She had messed up, and if it was with someone else, she wouldn't care. But it was Castle. And with Castle, she had to fix this. She got her phone out.

"Give them back. Bring Alexis and Meredith back to Castle. Now"

_If I walk would you run?__  
__If I stop would you come?__  
__If I say you're the one would you believe me?__  
__If I ask you to stay would you show me the way?__  
__Tell me what to say so you don't leave me…_

Castle wanted everything to go back to the way they were.

_When once upon a time, and they lived happily ever after. _

To those time when things weren't so screwed up. He wanted to make up for the mistakes Beckett made. But he couldn't put everyone else he loved in danger. He couldn't risk what he had, for someone who couldn't make up their mind. Castle wanted to hold on to her, hold on to what was, and that was that.

He was released the next morning, to find his daughter and ex wife outside. They both ran to him, quickly picking his daughter up in a fierce hug, his ex wife in another, together. He looked to the side to find a woman in the distance.

Beckett felt her heart melt into goo at the scene before her. Heart skipping a beat, noting her that she did the right thing. When Castle looked over at her and smiled. He winked and walked away with some (Because Beckett wasn't by his side) of the most important woman in his life. He treated them to lunch, he let them to his home and spoiled them to no end, it's not like they minded, but it was more than they anticipated.

He put his feelings aside, for the sake of his family and he was strong. He saw the truth that this was all worth it. No matter what life brought, and brings his way, they can make it through.

A heart aching inside didn't think it was okay for it to be forgotten. It felt a strong heart break, that not even his family back could make it right. What it brought its way, it was way more than it thought it could handle. This heart was aside longer than needed. The owner not realizing it, long ago, it was what held him together, now he let it fall apart.

Beckett was happy that it was all back. She talked to Castle, less than she liked, but at least they were on speaking terms. But she too, forgot what was inside. Her hear far apart, every once in while it the feelings came back, but she was too stubborn to pay any attention to it.

It was a Sunday evening. Rain falling and washing away the pain, watching and feeling it falling, Castle stood outside the precinct. Waiting for something to happen, he walked down the road to find someone else waiting for change. Raindrops traveled through the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Tell me the truth."

"I lay awake sometimes, waiting for you to call. I'm scared that you will leave and find that deep inside you don't believe in me. I feel like I'm broken, and only you can fix it, and I know that it was my entire fault. I learned to block the pain, but I can't just ignore it anymore. It hurts to stand next to you and not tell you how I feel. It hurts to see you around and not feel as guilty as I should. It hurts to breathe."

"Every once in a while I think I see you in my dreams. Back when we were just us. When nothing stood in our way and still, I knew what was there. Close your eyes love."

Beckett closed her eyes.

A whisper caught her unarmed.

"Don't give up tomorrow."

Waking up alone, she stood in the middle of the room, looked outside to a city washing over with rain.

"Don't give up tomorrow."


	18. Chapter 18 HOME

**THE END I know i haven't updated this in forever but i wanted to give it an ending.. So here it is...**

**Disclaimer ;)**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

"_Hello world, Hope you're listening. Forgive me if I'm young, for speaking out of turn…"_

One Republic sang 'Come Home' through the radio. The man that was inside the cab was too distracted to hear a sound. The song went with the circumstances though. He was finally coming home. He had taken a year off of everything. The life he used to live, to just forget and start over. He finally came home to his daughter. She had started college right before he left. He resigned from working with the NYPD. They guys called up to England once a week. Telling him it wasn't the same without him. That they were glad he didn't take the coffee machine. He laughed at that.

"_There's someone I've been missing, I think that they could be. The better half of me…"_

He had looked over at the past and saw it from a different perspective. He loved her. And that would never change. That would keep on going no matter how much he fought it. He could come up with a million excuses why not to feel this way about her, and his heart would come up with a gazillion more disagreeing and telling him that this was worth it. And it was eating him inside, not knowing.

"They're on their own place trying to make it right, but I'm tired of justifying. So I say you'll…"

He pulled out his phone, and dialed his number. He wondered if she still remembered. The guys never mentioned her, and he really didn't want to hear anything about her at the time. Now, it was all different. He couldn't wait to hear just her voice.

"Beckett"

"Detective"

"Castle, what are you doing calling me? I thought we were done."

"Did you wait for me?"

"What?"

"Did you or didn't you?"

He heard her sigh.

"_Come home. Come home. 'Cause I've been waiting for you…"_

"I wouldn't give up that easily. I needed a reason for you to stick around. But I didn't and I lost you for a year. I couldn't stand the emptiness in that chair. Thos quiet moment you joked during. The coffee I drank every morning. I never noticed the little things. But those are the ones I miss the most. I waited. And I'm still waiting."

_"__For so long,__for so long,__And right now there's a war between the vanities…"_

"I love you"

"I know, Kate. I know"

_"__But all I see is you and me.__The fight for you is all I`ve ever known, so come home…"_

He reached her house, got out and knocked. She came out and looked at his eyes. He was there for her. He had forgiven the unforgivable. He was truly hers. And that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

_"__I get lost in the beauty,__of everything I see. The world ain't as half as bad,__as they paint it to be..."_

He pulled her in for the kiss they've been dreaming about for the past year and a half. No matter what anybody said, he had forgiven her the second she told him the truth. The other drama was his anger towards the past and what had happened.

Beckett had caught the guy. Also caught her accomplice and they were both in jail. She had also adopted Tyler. He was an orphan at Foster Care. Castle looked at her and saw pure love in her eyes. His eyes reflected hers in the same way.

"Welcome home"

This was home. Because home is the place you live with happiness and fill it with dreams and hopes. This was home.

He finally came home.


End file.
